We Found Love
by Tardar-Sauce
Summary: AU. They were two people that weren't meant to fall in love. He was a prince and he was a commoner. And they found LOVE in the most unethical way.


**Title**: We Found Love

**Author**: Semelicious

**Rating**: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

**Pairings**: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hints of Kakashi/Iruka

**Warnings**: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Dubious consent, D/s, Oral, Graphic Lemon/Lime (scenes of a sexual nature), MPREG, OOC, Vulgar Language, Yaoi

**Beta**: TDaL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Naruto'. I merely own this story which I make no money from.

**Summary**: AU. They were two people that weren't meant to fall in love. He was a prince and he was a commoner. And they found LOVE in the most unethical way.

**A/N** – **UN-BETA'D VERSION **Another new story! I know almost everyone is looking forward to the new chapter of AYAOTBW (Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?) However, I could not stop myself from writing this chapter. This idea has been swimming around my head for a while. I would like to warn everyone ahead of time that Sasuke isn't nice, he's an ass. I prefer ass Sasuke, he's far more entertaining. Love won't happen anytime soon, in fact Naruto will detest Sasuke. I hope this story is somewhat original. I also hope there will be a lot of twists that no one expects. It is a dream that I hope comes true. I would just like everyone to know that this story was 11 pages on word, size 11 calibri. When I saw that, I nearly died of happiness. I was so proud that I managed to write so much. Just in case my stories get deleted because of its content, please visit AFF and search for AYAOTBW. That is all my lovely readers! Please enjoy the new story.

* * *

"Naruto, I have wonderful news!" Umino Iruka, a brunette burst into the living room, his wide smile was enough to blind.

The one called Naruto, a blond haired boy with magnificent blue eyes, eyed the brunette suspiciously. Wonderful news according to Iruka usually meant shitty news for Naruto.

"What kind of _wonderful _news?" The boy didn't bother to move from the couch that he had been lazing on for the past hour.

"You could at least be more enthusiastic."

"How can I be enthusiastic if I have no idea what the wonderful news is?"

Iruka frowned, the teenage years with his baby was very rough. Naruto was a cheerful and sometimes childish soul. And now he was just bitter. Iruka hoped the mood swings would end soon. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"I was informed by the other parents of an exchange student program a few weeks ago. It was a lottery, apparently. And guess what?"

"We won?"

"Where's your enthusiasm now? Isn't this great news!"

"Yes?"

"When will this teenage angst end?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards the television.

"The foreign exchange student will be arriving in two weeks, I expect you to be on your best behavior!"

"When aren't I on my best behavior?"

"Don't back sass me, young man."

Naruto couldn't hold back his giggle. Iruka's scolding terminology always made him giggle.

"I mean it, Naruto! If you embarrass me, you'll never see the light of day."

It was times like these Naruto realized why he feared Iruka. That one sentence was enough to keep him in line because he couldn't deny the chill of the threat.

**SASUNARU**

Two weeks flew by far too quickly for Naruto's liking. Usually he would be super excited about making a new friend, but he had an extremely bad feeling about this exchange student. It was just a feeling he couldn't shake off.

The identity of the student was a mystery. In fact everything about the student was a mystery. That didn't sit well with Naruto. What if the student was part of the mafia or a rapist? But, then what if it was a pretty girl? What if it was a pretty girl rapist? How could anyone go wrong with that? That made Naruto smile and calmed his nerves a bit.

The door bell startled Naruto. He gulped and looked around the apartment apprehensively before cautiously approaching the door.

He hated the fact that he was at home by himself. Iruka had run off to work and he was left to greet the mystery student all on his own.

Naruto hesitantly reached for the door knob. He watched his hands shakily open the lock before gripping the door handle.

Iruka's threat was still fresh in mind so he plastered a fake smile on his face and wrenched the door open.

Before him stood two people, a boy about his age and an older man. Behind them was quite a lot of luggage.

Naruto's throat was dry; there was just something about the boy standing in front of him. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure.

"Hello, you must be the exchange student."

The tall boy-almost a head taller than him-just stared. His eyes were incredibly dark and made him shiver. It was fascinating that his eye color matched his hair flawlessly. To be brutally honest it seemed the colors matched his personality, perfectly.

Naruto wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but the boy standing before him seemed aloof.

"Please forgive the young master, he isn't very social."

Naruto gapped and stared wide eyed. What did the gray haired man mean by young master? Who was the boy standing in front of him?

"We're being very rude. I am Hatake Kakashi, the young master's servant."

Naruto's eyes were still wide as he watched the other man bow to him.

"This is Prince Uchiha Sasuke."

It took all his will power to remain conscious. What had Iruka gotten them into? Naruto inhaled sharply and eyed the two suspiciously. He had never heard of any Prince named Sasuke. Was this a scam?

Naruto also noted that the Prince looked more Japanese than he did! Was he really foreign? The pieces just didn't match up.

"I have never met such an insolent commoner before."

Naruto twitched. He was a breath away from a retort, but an image of Iruka flashing in his mind had him biting his tongue.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to calm himself before answering.

"Please forgive me. I am Uzumaki Naruto; it is a pleasure to meet both of you."

All the while he was trying his best to smile. The Prince's response was a blank stare, while his servant smiled pleasantly at him.

"Please come in, I'll help you with the bags."

Naruto barely managed to hold in a growl as Sasuke pushed past him, empty handed. Inhaling deeply, he helped Kakashi with the bags.

"We left the palace to live in a rat hole?"

He couldn't control his twitching, to some they might have thought he was suffering from a seizure. To think that his gut had been right! No wonder he was so uneasy, this Prince was an absolute bastard!

"Please forgive the Prince's rudeness, Naruto."

A tight smile forced its way on Naruto's face as he accepted Kakashi's apology. Naruto silently prayed that Iruka would return home soon.

Naruto placed the bags in an unoccupied corner before turning towards the bastard. The uncontrollable twitch was back as he surveyed the Prince lounging on his couch with his feet on the coffee table.

He had thought royalty would have impeccable etiquette, but the rude bastard completely destroyed that assumption.

"Prince Sasuke, may I show you to your room?"

Sasuke turned his dark gaze to Naruto, sneering. He slowly got to his feet and sauntered over to Naruto. This punk was pushing all of Naruto's buttons and he could barely contain his anger.

Taking deep breaths, Naruto led the Prince towards his bedroom. He pushed the door open before turning towards the other.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we will be sharing the room. I'll be sleeping on a futon, you can have the bed."

Sasuke looked past him and then back towards Naruto. He pointed to something behind Naruto before speaking.

"Is that the futon?"

Naruto turned around and glowered.

"No that's the bed."

Sasuke didn't even try to hide his distaste. Naruto's hands clenched and unclenched, it was the only way he could control himself. His deepest desire at the moment was to smother the Prince.

He turned away and walked back to the couch and returned to the position, which pissed the other boy off.

"Commoner, I am hungry. Fetch me something to eat."

That piece of shit was pushing him too far!

"Young Prince, please do not speak to your host in such a manner. Your _mother_ wouldn't be too pleased if she found out."

Naruto silently noted that Sasuke flinched when the word 'mother' was uttered. He would have to question Kakashi later about it.

"Sir, I'm very sorry that we haven't prepared a room for you. No one told us that you'd also be joining Sasuke."

"Who gave you permission to call me by my name, commoner?"

Even the pain of biting his tongue wouldn't be enough to stop him from retorting if Sasuke continued to act like a complete jerk.

"Forgive me, I was out of line."

Naruto turned towards Kakashi and waited for his reply.

"Call me Kakashi. It is quite alright, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I don't think Iruka will allow that, but we'll have to wait until he gets home."

Kakashi nodded and smiled kindly at the boy.

"Commoner!"

Naruto was unable to control himself this time.

"My name isn't commoner, it's Naruto!" He couldn't withhold the malice in his voice.

"I don't care. As a Prince, I have no reason to address someone beneath me by their name."

Kakashi stared at the two; a small smirk touched his lips. He predicted that there would be oodles of sexual tension between the two in the future. To save everyone the trouble, Kakashi opted to distract the very angry host.

"Naruto, could you please direct me to your kitchen."

The boy nodded and directed Kakashi to the kitchen.

"Do you mind if I use the kitchen to prepare dinner?"

"Not at all, please use whatever you'd like."

Kakashi poked around until he found a snack to quell the young prince's hunger. He placed the fruit in a plate and turned around. He was quite surprised to see Naruto still standing there, quietly studying him.

Secretly, he was a sadist. Well maybe not secretly. His face remained passive, but inside he was giddy. He just couldn't help himself; he just needed to stir the pot!

"Naruto, would you mind giving this to Sasuke? He becomes quite irritable when he's hungry."

The boy's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded and took the plate. Kakashi watched him leave and quietly followed him. He just needed to know how far Sasuke could push him before his resolve broke and he bit the Prince's head off.

Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke, his hands trembling. If that smug bastard said something rude, he doubted that he would be able to control himself from throwing the plate of food in his face.

He stepped in front of the dark haired male and presented the plate of food. Those dark and cold eyes flickered to his face before taking the fruit from the other.

"You're in the way commoner."

Naruto swore that he'd die soon. What would be the cause? A popped blood vessel. However, he reigned in on his anger because he feared the wrath of Iruka.

He sat as far away from Sasuke and focused on the flashing images on the television.

In the background Kakashi smirked before returning to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**SASUNARU**

"Naruto, I'm home!"

He almost jumped for joy at the sound of Iruka's voice. Being in the company of the Prince was torture. He had never met such a disrespectful human being in all his life.

Naruto barely contained his laughter at the startled look on Iruka's face. He watched Iruka twitch as he zeroed in on the feet on the coffee table.

"Naruto, you didn't tell me that you were inviting a friend over." Iruka could barely contain his anger.

"Iruka, this is Prince Uchiha Sasuke, our exchange student."

He watched as Iruka swayed and somehow managed to remain up right.

"Prince?"

Naruto nodded grimly.

"Prince Sasuke, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I am Umino Iruka; it is a pleasure to meet you."

Sasuke's unpleasant eyes turned towards Iruka and he nodded before turning his attention back towards the television.

"Dinner's ready," a lovely voice called from the kitchen.

Iruka turned his attention towards the kitchen and gapped at the tall male with hands filled with food. Said male didn't notice Iruka's presence because he was busy setting the table. He disappeared a few more times into the kitchen and then reappeared with more food.

The brunette was in awe as he stared at the table. However, his attention was caught by dark eyes boring into him. He could feel heat rush to his cheeks.

"Who are you?" He couldn't stop himself from blurting out the question.

The gray haired man merely chuckled while approaching him. He stopped less than a foot away before bowing lowly.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, servant of the Prince. It is a pleasure to meet you." The purr in his voice was extremely difficult to ignore. It caused the blush on Iruka's face to turn at least five shades darker.

Naruto was quite amused at their interaction, but was quickly distracted by the delicious smell of food. His mouth began to water as he stared at the food situated at the table.

He watched silently as Sasuke got to his feet and took a seat at the head of the table. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed.

When everyone was situated and comfortable, they began to eat.

**SASUNARU**

It was truly a miracle that dinner went smoothly. The cocky prince didn't complain or throw insults he merely sat and ate.

Naruto yawned and padded towards his bedroom with Prince Sasuke in tow. Kakashi had moved his bags into the room after door.

Pushing the door open, he walked towards his closet and grabbed the futon. He rolled it out and placed it on the floor. When he turned back around blood rushed to his face as his eyes widened. He quickly looked down at the floor.

"What the hell? **Put on some pants**!"

"For what reason? Aren't you a male also?"

"Just because I'm male doesn't mean I want to see your penis!"

His voice was edgy almost bitter and he wouldn't admit the reason! He wouldn't admit that he was jealous of how well endowed Sasuke was. And he wouldn't admit that his body was arousing. How could he? Naruto was a straight male! There was no way he could find a man's body appealing. Even if said man was ripped and his muscles begged to be squeezed. He was a bastard yet he was blessed with everything. Life just wasn't fair.

Naruto raised his head and focused on Sasuke's face and only his face! To his embarrassment he couldn't will away his blush! In fact his face seemed to feel hotter by the second.

"Don't ogle me, commoner."

"Who would want to ogle you?"

"Many."

Naruto sighed and turned around; arguing wasn't worth Iruka's wrath. For some odd reason he found himself feeling shy as he slipped out of his clothes and into his boxers. Quickly, he jumped into bed and covered himself.

"Commoner."

Naruto ignored him.

"Commoner, please me."

"What?"

"Use that filthy commoner mouth of yours to please me."

"**What**?"

Naruto sat up and looked towards the bed. His face was on fire as he watched Sasuke stroke himself. He had to remind himself he was a straight male. A straight male…. **A straight male**. He also jerked off, there was no reason he should be blushing!

"I will not repeat myself, commoner."

"Fuck off!"

"I'll just summon your owner and inform him of how unaccommodating you're being."

Naruto froze, he didn't like being threatened! But, there was no way he could tell Iruka what Sasuke had asked him to do. No way in hell! And there was no way Iruka would believe him if he told him. He'd most likely be scolded and punished for spurting blasphemy against a Prince.

Sighing, he got up. Hesitantly, he approached the bed before climbing on.

"Fine, you no good bastard."

"Watch your mouth, commoner."

Naruto gulped as he eyed the hardening organ. There was no way that would fit in his mouth. He had never sucked off a guy before! As he had stated many times before in his mind, he was a **straight male**! Straight males did not give other males blow jobs. Naruto had never received a blow job.

The blush that filled his cheeks intensified as he mumbled, "I don't know how."

He bristled as he heard Sasuke chuckle. Why did he have to admit something like that to him? Now the bastard would tease him relentlessly.

"It's been a while since I've fucked a virgin mouth."

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke. Unbeknownst to him, the blush painting his cheeks could be considered mouth water. His face was just screaming virgin.

His eyes were currently glued on Sasuke's mouth as a pink tongue traced his bottom lip. Naruto didn't understand why his throat felt so dry.

In the back of his mind he noted that he had not retorted any of the rude comments Sasuke had made. His brain felt like it was melting. Naruto could barely comprehend the situation he was in.

"My dick won't suck itself."

Sasuke's lewd comments were setting his face ablaze.

"No," he managed to mumble.

"Then I shall go fetch your owner."

"He's not my owner, he's my father!"

"Irrelevant. Last chance, commoner."

"I just told you I don't know how!" Naruto turned away to try and hide his blush, but it was impossible. The redness had spread to his ears.

"What's difficult about putting your mouth on my dick and sucking it?"

"I could choke, if you haven't noticed you're quite large!" Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had just admitted that. Why couldn't the floor devour him and save him from a life of misery and woe.

He didn't need to look at Sasuke's face to know that the other was amused; the low almost musical chuckling was enough.

Naruto was startled by a warm hand wrapping around his wrist. Immediately, he began to struggle as he was pulled forward in-between two spread thighs.

He fought with all his might as that hand pulled his towards the throbbing organ.

"If you're afraid of blowing me just wrap your hand around me instead."

Naruto wouldn't admit that he was a tad enthralled by being so close to such a large penis. It was quite fascinating the way it pulsed. He had never taken the time to observe his own penis in such a manner and yet here he was staring at another's.

To his dismay his hands twitched, sweat beginning to accumulate on his palm as he stared wide eyed at the organ in front of him. He swallowed heavily trying to moisten his dry throat.

His hands shook as they reached forward to grasp the throbbing thoroughly veined penis before him. It was embarrassing for him to admit, but as soon as he made contact with said penis, he couldn't withhold a surprised gasp.

Why was his penis so warm? It felt smooth in his hands. Naruto failed to notice Sasuke's intent gaze as he continued to stroke and scrutinize the penis in his hand.

Naruto ran his free hand over the head, it was so thick. He pouted slightly; it wasn't fair that Sasuke had such a magnificent penis!

"Suck it."

He shook his head there was no way he would risk death by blow job just to please a spoiled Prince.

Naruto gasped as he felt a hand roughly grab a fistful of hair and pull his face down until the tip was touching his lips.

He thrashed and tried to move his head, but Sasuke's grip didn't waver. The more he struggled, the tighter the grip became.

"No, I don't want to." Naruto was unaware of how arousing his voice sounded. A low growl from the Prince sent a somewhat unpleasant shiver down his spine.

It didn't seem like Sasuke cared whether he wanted to or not. The tip of penis pressed harder at his lips trying to gain entrance. One harsh pull of Naruto's hair was enough for the throbbing organ to gain entrance.

"Will you be a good boy and suck me or will I have to use force?"

Naruto nodded his head, which was quite difficult with his mouth occupied with such a large organ.

"Yes, you want me to use force?"

He let out a muffled cry of protest, which earned him a chuckle from Sasuke. To his surprise Sasuke released his harsh grip and opted to stroke his sore scalp. In return Naruto made soft pleasured, but muffled sounds. Naruto's sounds caused his dick to vibrate in a very delicious manner.

Naruto slowly moved his mouth forward so his lips were sealed around the plump head. He suckled softly, swiping his tongue across the slit from time to time.

"_Good boy_."

He lowered his head trying to take as much in without choking. Sasuke didn't taste bad; he couldn't quite describe the taste. He swirled his tongue around the shaft. Drool was leaking down his chin as he took more the organ into his mouth. Were blow jobs supposed to be this messy?

Sasuke's hand grabbed his head and forced him down causing the tip to hit the back of his throat. Naruto sputtered and choked. The feeling was unpleasant and very much unwanted. It seemed his pace was too slow for the Prince. Naruto thrashed and somehow managed to pull away. Tears had filled his eyes, but he blinked them away as he coughed.

The boy glared at the stoic male in front of him. He wasn't even sorry for being so rough with him! Sasuke knew it was his first time and yet he was shoving that monster down his throat!

His left hand balled into a fist and he aimed it straight at his face. Naruto growled lowly as his fist was caught and aimed the other, which was also easily caught. However, the hostility didn't last long as Sasuke pulled him up and into his lap situating him on his hard manhood.

Naruto couldn't stop himself from whimpering when he felt that monster pulsating under his ass spreading warmth to his entrance. Unconsciously, he pressed himself against Sasuke, while lifting his ass to try to escape from the unbearable heat pressed against his ass.

"You have two choices, commoner. I rip off your underwear and take your virginity or you use your mouth to pleasure me. Pick, no one denies me of what I want."

Naruto's face turned fifty shades of red.

"Y-You want me?"

Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"Why would I want you? I want _release_. There is no way I'd be interested in an unattractive imbecile. There are too many aspects that make you undesirable."

Naruto's widened slightly, he was unable to conceal the hurt. He slid off of Sasuke's lap and off the bed.

He slipped into his futon and promptly ignored the other. He couldn't risk opening his mouth, the consequences were not worth it.

Shocked couldn't begin to describe how he felt when Sasuke sat on top of him. That monster was right in front of his face. Naruto fought, but couldn't throw Sasuke off him. He watched in slight fascination as the swollen head played hide and seek as Sasuke stroked himself.

He was disgusted with himself! Why was he blushing? Why would he blush because of the bastard jerking off on top of him? How could he have stooped so low?

A loud moan brought Naruto back to reality. Naruto shrieked as quietly as he could when spurt after spurt of semen covered his face. To his dismay a huge glop slide into his mouth and down his throat causing him to choke for the second time that night. It was then that Sasuke chose to get off.

Naruto watched through blurry vision as the Prince strolled back to bed and relaxed. The blonde growled at him, but got to his feet and rushed to the bathroom.

After washing the semen off his face, he gripped the edge of the sink, hesitant to look at himself in the mirror. Slowly he lifted his eyes and he wasn't pleased with what he saw. A disgusted face stared back at him.

Naruto was tempted to strangle the Prince in his sleep, but what good would come of that? He'd be thrown in jail and he could kiss his life good bye!

How would he survive this?


End file.
